Goddess of Light
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: another chapter in my ongoing yuri romance series...mild language


_This is an updated version of a story I posted a couple of months ago. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**__**

Goddess of light

-A note on timelines- In the first part of this story (chronologically...second in order of when they were written) Ami and Makoto discover romantic feelings for each other. They decided that for the time being, however, that they will keep the relationship a secret. Next follow the events chronicled in "A wedding story: My Haruka and Michiru fanfic" ...but nothing really happens there. Then we move on to the third portion of the story. Ami and Makoto have been having a happy little secret affair, but things keep interrupting them. So, in order to keep the intimate part of their relationship in good working order (read between the lines people...the naughty part) they make a ...special tape. Things are working out well, but then through a series of amazing coincidences (he he...I love being the author) everyone manages to see the tape, and the secret is out. Everyone that is...except Minako and Rei, who decide to "borrow" the tape and see what all the fuss is about. That was exactly before this fic. 

Minako yawned hugely and turned to the raven-haired girl sitting on the couch next to her.

"Well..." the bubbly blonde said in her ever so cheerful voice, "That was interesting."

Rei had to think for a moment before answering.

"Um...yeah..." Gesturing to the now blank TV screen, she asked Minako, "How DID I let you talk me into watching that? I cant believe we just watched Ami and Makoto..." Blushing deeply, she was unable to continue.

Wiggling a playful finger at her crimson faced friend, Minako grinned and said, 

"As I recall, I didn't have to do much talking..." 

Subject change time. True...she _had _been a little curious, but still....

"Damn it! How are we supposed to get rid of that tape?"

Minako's face scrunched up in though for a moment before another one of her sunny grins split wide open.

"Don't worry! Ill think of something!"

'I don't like the sound of that...' Rei though. But _she _certainly didn't want to take the tape home...

"Fine, think of something. I have to go."

After Rei left, Minako chewed her lip thoughtfully. How WAS she supposed to get rid of the tape? She couldn't just give it back...could she?

'Don't be a bubble head' Minako thought. 'If you got caught...'

Her internal monologue was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver Yes...I know...Moshi Moshi would have been more appropriate, but this fic is...um...subtitled! Yeah, that's the ticket!. Her mother's cheerful voice answered.

"Hi honey! I was just calling to tell you that I just got to the airport-and I brought a surprise!"

Minako's mother had been out of town for the weekend-which was the only reason she and Rei had dared to watch 'the tape' here. But what had her mother been saying about a surprise?

"Is it...a good surprise?"

Though she couldn't see her mothers grin, she could her it in the older woman's voice.

"You'll see..."

Minutes after she had hung up and was carefully hiding the tape in her room, Minako still felt threads of misgiving twining through her heart.

Rei grumbled the whole way home. WHY had Minako wanted to watch that tape so badly? Maybe it was just simple curiosity.... or maybe...

'No...' Rei though. 'Minako's not...Is she?'

But no matter how hard she tried to shake it, the idea stuck in Rei's head for the rest of the night.

"You want me to do what!?" Minako's outraged and -truth be told- somewhat confused voice rang through the kitchen.

"Its really quite simple dear...Ill read the note again."

"Struggling not to grit her teeth in frustration, Minako watched her mother pick up the hateful piece of paper again...her 'surprise' from England. 

"Dear Minako..." her mother began "I'm so very sorry that school kept you from coming back for a visit, but Katori tells me what a fine young woman you're turning out to be. She also tells me that you have a group of attractive, well-mannered friends. Please feel free to introduce my son's around when they come to visit. Love..."

"No."

Katori blinked, somewhat shocked by her daughters dead set refusal. 

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

Minako firmly shook her head.

"There is no way I'm setting you friends son's up with any of my friends. Firstly, they'd never forgive me..."

"And secondly?"

"And secondly..." Minako concluded, "With the exception of Rei, they're all involved with someone."

Frowning for a moment, Katori asked

"I know about Usagi and that delicious, corn-fed stallion Mamoru..." The older woman was shocked out of her fantasy of Mamoru in a Speedo when she realized that her daughter was looking at her with complete horror etched across her face.

Shacking her head, she continued.

"But what about the other girls? Um...Haruka and Michiru for example. I've never heard either of them mentioned in the same breath as a boyfriend...actually, if they're not careful, rumors are going to start about those two..."

Minako barely surpressed a groan. 

"Uh...mom? Haruka and Michiru are...a pair."

Katori's face displayed a profound lack of comprehension.

"What do you mean they...oh." Sudden understanding bloomed across her face. "They're..."

"Lesbians." Minako helpfully supplied.

"That's...they're...well, good for them...I suppose..." Her mother seemed shocked that two of Minako's closest friends were gay. "Well, what about Ami? Or Makoto?"

Minako's face reddened for a moment before Katori cut her off.

"Them too!?" An anxious though flicked between her temples.

Nodding, Minako told her mother,

"Yeah...we were all really surprised, but they make a good couple."

"What does Ami's mother think about...all of this?"

Minako shrugged and said,

"She's really supportive. As far as she's concerned, if Ami's happy, she is too."

Katori remained silent for a moment.

"Minako..." she finally said "I know that you don't have a boyfriend right now...is there anything you...want to talk about?"

"Like what" Minako asked, a bit confused.

"Like maybe if you...had a ...'special friend'? A special _female_ friend?"

Still confused, Minako responded,

"Well...I suppose Rei and I are special friends...but...I don't know...sometimes we argue, and..."

Katori groaned inwardly. So this was how it was going to be, eh?

"Minako...let's go sit in the living room...I think we need to have a long talk."

When Rei awoke the next morning, her grandfather was awaiting her in the shrine.

"Rei..." he said with a grin, "I have good news. Do you remember your cousin Fuma?"

Shaking her head, Rei told him that she didn't."

"That's odd..." he said "because you're parents were trying to arrange a marriage between the two of you when you were younger. Well...now for the good news. I've contacted his parents, and they're still interested!"

"Absolutely not!" Rei nearly shouted at her grandfather. "There is no way that I am letting you arrange a marriage for me!"

Bowing his head for a moment, grandpa Hino said in a soft voice, 

"Rei...I'm not getting any younger. Eventually, you're going to have to take over this temple completely, and then you're not going to have time to look for romance. You don't have a boyfriend...and I don't want to see you grow as old and lonely as I have."

Softening her tone, Rei placed her hand on grandpa's shoulder.

"Don't worry...It'll all work out. I'm just...not interested, not in Fuma anyway." there was no way that she could tell him the truth...about her duties as a senshi, and her knowledge of what was going to happen to Tokyo interfering with most hopes for romance. 

The old priest knew that she was hiding something.

"Why not?" he asked. "Fuma is a handsome young man...his parents are well off...It would be an idea match...good for the shrine, good for you."

"Grandpa...I cant explain...but...I have to go. Minako's expecting me to meet her at Crown."

'Cant explain, huh Rei?' the old man thought to himself as his granddaughter walked away. 'Don't worry...I always get my way. Somehow....Ill find out what you're hiding.'

"Hello Usagi...please, come in." Katori invited Minako's blonde friend into the house.

"Thank you Miss Aino...but...I thought that Minako was spending the day with Rei..."

Minako's mother tried not to grit her teeth at the thought.

"...so why'd I get invited over for tea today?"

"I wanted to talk to you..." she replied, " About Minako...and Rei."

After a couple of hours with Usagi, Katori was no better off. Apparently, the girl didn't know anything about a possible ...relationship...between Minako and Rei...but they HAD been spending a lot of time together...

There was only one choice. She had to go speak to Rei's grandfather.

"Hello Mr. Hino...I'm glad you could see me on such short notice."

The priest just smiled. 

"Oh...it's no problem. But...on the phone, you said you had something urgent to speak to me about...is something the matter with Minako? Or...is this about Rei?"

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Aino said,

"Actually...it's about both of them. You see, over the past month or so, I've noticed Minako acting a bit...weird."

Rei's grandfather nodded,

"Weird? How?"

"Well..." Minako's mother said, "She absolutely refused to see a friends son's...all very nice young men. Actually..."

Hino gasped.

"Rei did the same thing! Refused to see a young man I had set her up with!"

Katori nodded, a bit shyly.

"Actually...Rei and Minako..."

"Have been spending all their time with each other recently." the priest finished for her. "Do you think...?"

Sighing, Katori nodded again.

"I think that maybe...we should all have a talk..."

Across town, at the crown game center, Minako and Rei were currently enjoying ice cream cones in the snake bar.

'Damn it...' Rei thought, 'with all of our friends pairing up...Minako and I are the only ones still alone...'

'This is great!' Minako thought at the same time. 'With everyone else to busy with each other, Rei and I get to hang out all the time!'

They of course had no idea what was going on in their guardian's heads right then.

...to be continued.

Ok...I know that that ending was weak... but don't worry...its just leading into the next piece!

As always...read and respond.


End file.
